


All Part of The List

by arobynsung



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison does her best to pinpoint the reason for her fascination with the esteemed Dr. Maddow</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Part of The List

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Work of fiction people.

It's that damned smirk when she spots the weakness in an argument.

Or that eyebrow when someone feeds her a particularly special brand of bullshit.

Maybe it's the easy smile she has for everyone, including all her guests- even the ones she's about to utterly destroy.

Or the lose curl of hair by her ear, forever escaping the perfectly tousled look they always go for; Alison has to sit on her hands at the news briefings.

One of these days she was going to absolutely murder Bill for introducing them.


End file.
